Fallen Angels
by thorthegodofthunda
Summary: When Dean says he is just friends with Castiel, Cas doesn't accept it. He goes crazy. Warning: smut, oneshot, suicide.


"So are you two... a couple?" the store clerk asked Dean and Castiel. "No. We're just friends," Dean told the clerk. "Oh. Here's your bags, sir," The woman with a name tag that read Judy, handed Dean two plastic bags. Dean took the bags and left.

We're just friends. Dean's words raced through Cas' mind. Cas was internally screaming.

_He just thinks of us as friends. He would probably rather a stripper than me. I bet he is only friends with me because Sam told him to, or something like that. He would've killed me if it weren't for Sam. He doesn't love me._

"I have to go," Cas said as they were walking towards the Impala. "Why?" Dean asked. "Just angel stuff." "Ok. Bye."

* * *

Cas appeared outside of the hotel that him, Sam and Dean were sharing. He ran away from it. He didn't stop running.

He doesn't love me. The words rushed through Cas' mind. Tears were streaming down his face. They trickled down his cheek and dropped onto the ground behind him. He could barely see. Everything was blurry. He didn't stop running.

He tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face.

Dammit.

He looked up. There was a man standing in front of him.

"You okay?" the man asked. "No. Do you know of a hotel nearby?" "Yeah. I own it. It's right behind me. I'll let you stay for free. My treat." "Really?" "Yeah, man. You look like you need some comfort. Here's your room key."

Cas thanked the man and took the key. He walked into the hotel. It was fancier than any hotel that Sam and Dean had stayed at. Cas couldn't believe he got a room for free. Then he remembered that he had been crying.

Cas walked into his room. He didn't pay attention to what it looked like. He started crying again. He grabbed a knife from the kitchen. He cut into his arm. He carved Dean's name. Blood dripped onto the white carpet, but Cas didn't care.

_Ring ring!_ He grabbed his cell phone. It was Dean. He answered. His hello was more of a groan than hello. "Cas! Are you okay?" Dean was worried. Cas was the nicest person he knew, and when he wasn't happy, something was up. "Cas?! Where are you?!" Cas groaned the name of the hotel.

More blood dripped onto the carpet. It started pouring out, like if a waitress were pouring water into a glass.

Dean was the last thing Cas thought about before he fainted.

* * *

There was an ambulance. Cas' body was there and the monitor was blank. It wasn't beeping or showing any other sign of Cas being alive.

Dean and Sam arrived in the Impala. Dean unbuckled as fast as he could and ran out of the car without closing the door. Sam closed Dean's door and followed Dean. Tears were pouring out of Dean like a river. Dean was running towards Cas' body, but Sam had to restrain him. The doctors didn't want Dean to get near Cas' body. Dean was screaming. Sam was patting Dean. He was telling Dean it will be alright. "NO IT WON'T! CAS IS DEAD! IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!" "You don't know that, Dean. "Look closely at Cas' body, Sam. What does it say on his arm?" "It says your name, Dean." "CAS IS DEAD BECAUSE I TOLD THE STORE CLERK, EARLIER TODAY, THAT WE WERE JUST FRIENDS! CAS HAD A CRUSH ON ME! HE ALWAYS LOOKED AT ME WITH HIS BIG, BLUE EYES! HE HAD A CRUSH ON ME, SAM AND I DESTROYED HIM! I CRUSHED HIM, SAM! DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" "Yes," Sam guiltily admitted. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME?! YOU COULD'VE SAVED AN INNOCENT ANGEL, BUT YOU JUST HAD TO WAIT UNTIL NOW TO TELL ME, DIDN'T YOU, SAM?!" "I'm sorry. I didn't know it would lead to him dying. If I did, I would've told you. I'm sorry" "I just wish I could've told Cas that I did love him." "Sorry Dean, but life doesn't always work th-"

Sam was interrupted by a beeping noise. The line on the monitor was no longer flat. Sam couldn't hold Dean back and Dean rushed over to Cas' body.

A couple of policemen had to hold Dean back. Dean was fighting with all his strength. He punched one, but the other policeman had to taser Dean. Dean fell to the ground, unconscious.

Sam didn't know what to do. He was so happy, but he didn't want to end up unconscious, like Dean. He sat on the Impala and waited for something to happen. He got bored and carried Dean to their car and drove back to their own hotel.

* * *

Cas felt something warm and soft on his lips. He didn't open his eyes. He pursed his lips and kissed the warm and soft thing on his lips. He pulled away and opened his eyes. He was in a hospital bed. The warm and soft thing was Dean's lips. Cas smiled. "Is this a dream?"

"Welcome to being alive, Cas." Dean was in bed with Cas. "How long were you here?" Cas asked Dean. "I was waiting a while," Dean admitted, "I signed your bandage." Cas looked at his left arm. There was a bandage and on the bandage it read, property of Dean Winchester. "Now your my bitch." "And you're my assbutt." They laughed.

Dean grabbed Cas' head and pushed it towards the pillow on the hospital bed. He put his arms around Cas' neck and pushed his lips onto Cas'. He opened and closed his own mouth. He stuck his tongue into Cas' mouth. Cas moaned. Dean pulled off Cas' hospital gown and did the same for his own clothes. Cas moaned. "Oh, Deeeeeeean!" Cas called out. Dean smacked Cas' ass. "I've been waiting so long to do that!" Dean said. Cas moaned over and over again. "I may have cut my arm, but I can still do this!" Cas shouted. Dean moaned. Cas gave Dean a blowjob.

Thirty minutes later.

"That was amazing!" Cas exclaimed. "Welcome to the other side," Dean said, commenting on Cas' (gone) virginity. "So does this mean we're dating?" Cas asked Dean. "Of coarse, you little assbutt."


End file.
